Differential pressure control valves, DPC valves, are used particularly in connection with systems for heating or cooling, but in general everywhere where there is a need for maintaining a constant differential pressure over an inlet side with a supply pipe and an outlet side with a return pipe, irrespective of the amount flowing therethrough.
With differential pressure control valves it is possible to maintain a substantially constant differential pressure, DP, between the supply pipe and the return pipe. This constant differential pressure, which is regulated by the differential pressure control valve, is also called the set-point of the differential pressure control valve.
The differential pressure, DP, which ideally is to be held constant, is determined by the system, which thereby also determines the pre-setting value or set-point of the differential pressure control valve.
The differential pressure to be held constant, will vary within a wide pressure range for different systems, and may vary within a range of 5 to 75 kPa. In order to cover such a wide differential pressure range, several differential pressure control valves are needed, where the valves have different springs providing different spring forces.
It would be advantageous to have a single differential pressure control valve covering a wide range of differential pressure, whereby the number of different valves for covering different DP ranges can be reduced.